1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable extension cord housing, and more particularly to a retractable extension cord housing having a low-profile plug holder to make the retractable extension cord housing neat and conveniently hold and protect the plug for storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Extension cords are widely used in many applications in daily life. Long extension cords are often mounted in a retractable extension cord housing so the unnecessary part of the extension cord is retracted and held in the retractable extension cord housing. The extension cord except for the plug is retracted into the retractable extension cord housing. The exposed plug makes the housing appear unsightly and messy and allows the plug to be damaged. To overcome the situation and make the housing tidy, various kinds of extension cord housings have a feature to the hold the plug outside.
Such conventional features consists of pulling the extension cord taut into the housing so only the plug is exposed. However, the entire housing is still unsightly unless the plug is hidden. Another method to hold the plug consists of defining a notch in the housing to hold a portion of the extension cord adjacent the plug in the notch to hold the plug. However, the aforementioned problem is still not solved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a retractable extension cord housing with a low-profile plug holder that can hold and hide a low-profile plug connected to the extension cord to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.